1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hair extension assembly and a method of securing it to the natural scalp hair of a wearer. An attachment assembly is connected to a base and cooperatively structured therewith to facilitate passage of a plurality of natural hair groupings there through. The natural hair groupings are secured to one another subsequent to passage through the attachment assembly thereby accomplishing a secure, long lasting application in a manner which avoids the disadvantages of attaching it to the wearer's head in a conventional manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many and various techniques and products designed to increase hair volume and/or hair length. Chemical products or the addition of natural or artificial hair to the natural scalp hair are well known. The hair pieces vary in structure, design and materials, as well as the methods of application to the natural hair of the wearer. The disadvantages and problems associated with such known devices are well known and the satisfaction level of wearers is generally low. However, people continue to use such known devices as well as the current techniques of application, due in large part to the unavailability of viable alternatives.
Aside from inferior extension designs and techniques of attachment, there are also drawbacks associated with the adhesive products that are used to attach the extension hair to the natural scalp hair. More specifically, as commonly applied the adhesive becomes brittle, and therefore allows hair loss of the extension hair as well as damage to the natural hair. Removal of the adhesive is time consuming, and further damages the hair. In addition, the glue does not have a long operable life thereby requiring the extension hair to be replaced often, further damaging the natural hair.
Moreover, current application techniques, with the exception of “comb style” extensions, take several hours, and therefore reduce profitability of the stylist and tolerance of the client. Some of the current techniques used for the application of hair extensions include the relatively small gatherings of extension hair being bonded to the natural scalp hair. It is recognized that this procedure may take one or even two days, resulting in very high costs to the client. Also, the ability to naturally comb, brush and even wash known extension hair is limited. From an appearance stand point, the attached hair is placed under the top layer of natural hair in a manner which still renders it visible during normal daily activities.
Other known extension structures and methods of application include the use of small tubes through which extension hair and natural head hair are threaded. The tubes are then clamped to grip the hair contained therein. As with other known techniques, the use of such tubes, etc. is uncomfortable and easily observable. Other techniques include the use of small beads to tie the extension hair to the natural head hair. In addition, combs and clasps are frequently used but are recognized as being temporary, uncomfortable to wear, and easily detectable. Another method includes weaves and braiding of natural and extension hair. However, these methods are very time consuming for original applications and must be completely removed and re-applied to accommodate hair growth. Still other known techniques may utilize plastics and tape adhesives to attach extension hair strips to the wearer's scalp or hair. Recognized problems include the formation of “lumps” or “bulges” under a top layer of natural hair.
Use of at least some of these known techniques also causes damage to the natural scalp hair in addition to the long application time and high costs to the user, as set forth above. As also indicated, most current hair extension products and techniques must be completely removed and reapplied to overcome deterioration of the extension hair and the growth of the wearer's natural hair. Finally, known techniques for applying extension hair involve extensive training and a long learning curve for the stylist in order to become proficient in the application method and to provide the user with a desired and consistent appearance.